Winter's Day
by CountD
Summary: Just a short fluff fic concerning Tsuzuki and Hisoka. It's winter and Tsuzuki wants Hisoka to go have a snowball fight with him, but will Hisoka agree to that? Updated with a second chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Winter's Day  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim Yami no Matsuei. I don't own it, just immensely enjoy it.  
  
It was winter. Therefore it was cold. Tsuzuki sipped his hot chocolate happily while Hisoka drank his coffee and read from a rather thick fiction book. As with all silent, peaceful, picture-perfect settings, it didn't last long. Tsuzuki leaped up from the posh chair he was sitting in and declared, "Hisoka lets have a snowball fight!"  
  
Hisoka looked up from his book, "Idiot," he said in a slightly cold manner.  
  
"Hisoooooooooka," Tsuzuki whined, "you're always so mean and never do anything fun with me!"  
  
"If you want fun," Hisoka said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "get Watari up here. He'll snowball fight with you all you want."  
  
"But it's not the same." Tsuzuki whined, trying to put on his best sympathy face.  
  
"It's not going to work Tsuzuki. I'm not getting out in the cold just for your amusement."  
  
"You'll do other things for my amusement," Tsuzuki smirked.  
  
Hisoka blushed at Tsuzuki's last comment. "You shut up now!" Hisoka glared.  
  
"Hisoka," Tsuzuki egged on, "it amazes me how you can be the epitome of kindness in the bed, and then turn into this cold statue," Tsuzuki sighed in a very dramatically, over-the-top manner.  
  
Hisoka slammed his book shut with a loud thud and sat his coffee down. He got up from his chair and walked over to the closet. Tsuzuki blinked, "Are you really gonna do it?"  
  
"Yes," Hisoka grumbled as he slid his winter jacket on and then his gloves.  
  
"I love you Hisoka~!" Tsuzuki cried joyfully.  
  
Hisoka smiled his secretive smile. The emotion of love that Tsuzuki emitted had an extremely heart-warming effect on Hisoka. Acourse, being an empath, Hisoka always sensed Tsuzuki's love and always sensing love directed towards himself warmed him on the inside. That, however, wasn't enough to make him appear as Mr. Rosey Sunshine 24/7.it was only the moments of intense love, like now.or other moments (Hisoka blushed at that thought), that made him warm and.gooey both on the inside and out.  
  
Tsuzuki worked his way into his winter jacket and gloves and dragged Hisoka out into the snowy wonderland. Tsuzuki immediately grabbed up a handful of snow and formed it into a nice ball and hurled it at Hisoka, hitting him square in the back of the shoulder. Hisoka - who had been in the process of making a snowball himself - immediately turned around and hurled one straight back at Tsuzuki hitting him in his chest. This continued for a few minutes until Tsuzuki got another idea.  
  
"Hisoooooooka," he called out again deviantly, "lets build a snowman!"  
  
Hisoka was still riding the emotional high of Tsuzuki's happiness, so he conceded to the building of a snowman without a struggle. Tsuzuki ran inside to the house and came out with a carrot for the nose, some coal he had saved from previous year's Christmas jokes, a hat, and a scarf - a very traditional snowman. Hisoka and Tsuzuki began, and after a while had accomplished the task of rolling and stacking the three parts of the snowman. Tsuzuki then dressed it with the supplies. He backed up a ways to admire the snowman. So it was a little lopsided and had a few, read: large Tsuzuki-induced, flaws, he was proud of it. Very proud. He even glomped Hisoka.well he always glomped Hisoka, but still.  
  
Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked back to their residence and shed their snowy clothing. Hisoka had calmed down from the mood that Tsuzuki's happiness had induced and was back to his usual self. He walked to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
Hisoka walked back into the living room to find Tsuzuki lounging on the overstuffed sofa. He had a playful look in his eyes. Playfulness was also the emotion Hisoka was picking up. He pondered what Tsuzuki might be up to.  
  
"I'm sooooooo cold Hisoka," Tsuzuki whined playfully.  
  
"What do you want me to do about it? Go make yourself some hot chocolate."  
  
"But." Tsuzuki looked away playfully bashful.  
  
"Fine," Hisoka grumbled, and walked away to get Tsuzuki a blanket. (He was not going to fool with making hot chocolate.) Hisoka came back, and as he was about to lay the blanket down on Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki's hand found itself around Hisoka's wrist.  
  
"I told you I was cold," Tsuzuki said. The playfulness had now turned into seductive playfulness.  
  
"And.and," the emotion from Tsuzuki was weighing down on Hisoka. It was threatening to turn him into.goo again on the inside, ".that's.what I.was gonna.do."  
  
"Acourse you are," Tsuzuki winked at him and pulled Hisoka down on top of himself.  
  
"Mmmm," Hisoka purred. "You warm yet, Tsuzuki?"  
  
Tsuzuki ran his hands along Hisoka's back, "Quite warm."  
  
Hisoka rubbed his head affectionately against Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki placed his hands firmly on Hisoka and brought him closer to himself. He raised Hisoka's face up to his on, and gave him an intense kiss. The emotions were washing in on Hisoka now. Bliss was probably one of the most accurate words to describe the feeling.  
  
Tsuzuki gently nudged Hisoka off of him and stood up himself. He clasped Hisoka's hand and walked off with him to the bedroom.  
  
Author's note: I didn't write a bedroom scene. Gomen nasai. It'll take a while before I work my way up to writing bedroom scenes. I want to write a good one when I do, so I will practice more ^_^ (writing that is.*sweatdrop* ) But anyways.also if this bad enough to be MSTed (which I pray it isn't) I'd appreciate it if the MST was sent to me via e-mail. It would degrade my ego, but still be humorous ^^; 


	2. The Bedroom

Winter's Day Chap.2  
  
Author's Note: "Winter's Day" was suppose to be just a one shot. It got many good reviews though, and I thank everyone who read and reviewed the story. Some even asked for a continuation. So here is my attempt at writing that. *takes deep breaths* ^^;;;  
  
Hisoka lied down on the bed and Tsuzuki immediately positioned himself on top of him. He gave Hisoka a light kiss on the forehead, then the nose, and finally a passionate kiss on the lips. Hisoka gave released a slight moan. 'Tsuzuki really knows his stuff,' Hisoka thought causing a slight smile to grace his face for a moment.  
  
Hisoka raised his hands from his sides and put them on Tsuzuki's back. They roamed there for a while, finally making their way to the hem of Tsuzuki's shirt. It came off quite fluidly, much to Hisoka's happiness.  
  
Tsuzuki closed his string of kisses and began to focus on getting Hisoka's shirt off. First button kiss second button kiss. Another moan escaped Hisoka, this one having a bit more force behind it. Third button kiss fourth button kiss and finally the fifth button.uhg, Hisoka had moaned again. The moans were getting more and more sporadic and containing more depth, more force.  
  
Tsuzuki removed the shirt from Hisoka and smirked as he ran a finger down Hisoka's chest and ended slightly under the top of his jeans. Hisoka had abandoned himself to the pleasure a while back and now looked very relaxed. Tsuzuki leaned his head down next to Hisoka's ear and whispered, "Those jeans are such a hindrance."  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes part way, "Yes they are," he said softly. "Get rid of them then."  
  
Tsuzuki yet again smirked. Hisoka had a way of saying stuff like that, that either made him laugh or, in this case, smirk. He ran his finger down Hisoka's chest a second time, but this time he ran it on top of the button that held his jeans on. He unbuttoned and then unzipped them. Tsuzuki gazed at the Hisoka's green-silk boxers, which looked more like a green-silk tent now.  
  
Tsuzuki finished pulling Hisoka's jeans off. After they were off, Tsuzuki gazed at Hisoka; he found the sight quite beautiful. The honey-colored hair, the peaceful expression he had on his face, his body; everything about Hisoka had its own charm to it.  
  
Hisoka opened his eyes a tad bit. He wondered why Tsuzuki was just standing there. 'Is he trying to tease me?' Hisoka thought. From the tiny bit that his eyes were open, Hisoka could see Tsuzuki's face and his chest. Tsuzuki seemed to have a somewhat awestruck look on his face. Hisoka then focused on Tsuzuki's chest. Just looking at it made him want Tsuzuki all the more. In Tsuzuki, Hisoka found both emotional and physical attraction. They would often combine at times like this and that would make him yearn for Tsuzuki all the more.  
  
"Get rid of yours now, Tsuzuki," Hisoka said. He was still using his soft, pleasure-racked voice.  
  
Tsuzuki got out of his pants and immediately made his way back on to the bed with Hisoka. They lay side by side. Hisoka drew himself closer to Tsuzuki and wrapped his arms around him. Tsuzuki welcomed the barely clothed Hisoka and embraced him. They entwined their legs together, getting as close as they practically could. Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka again and hugged him closer to himself. He ran his hand down Hisoka's back for a bit, finally slipping it under the top of his boxers. 'It worked to get his jeans off,' Tsuzuki thought, 'maybe it will work again to get his boxers off.' Hisoka was one step ahead of Tsuzuki this time, however. He slipped Tsuzuki's violet-silk boxers off in one move. Tsuzuki smirked a third time and rid Hisoka of his boxers.  
  
Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka even closer to himself and pulled the sheet over them. (Tsuzuki had not bothered making the bed that day so it was easy an easy task.) The silence was soon after broken quite often by both Hisoka and Tsuzuki's moaning.  
  
When Tsuzuki awoke, he noticed that Hisoka was not beside him. He pushed back the sheet, which was already twisted and half off anyway, and searched for a pair of boxers. Finding a pair and putting them on, he walked into the living room to find Hisoka holding a cup of coffee and staring outside. It was snowing rather nicely. Tsuzuki walked up beside Hisoka and slipped his arm around his waist. After a bit of silence, Tsuzuki - in a very cheery voice - commented, "Ii tenki desu ne, " and pulled Hisoka closer.  
  
Author's ending note: There is the bedroom scene. Not much graphic action.I haven't worked up to that level yet ^^; But concerning the part where Tsuzuki pulls the sheet over them, that was a part meant for everyone's imagination to run wild. Gomen nasai if it wasn't good at sparking the reader's uh."lemon" imagination ^^; And also, for those who don't know, Ii tenki desu ne means "It's good weather, isn't it?" I could have put it in English, but I think it has a.cuter sound in Japanese ^^v; 


End file.
